


Ja i ty, i twój irytujący geniusz

by Hitomipol



Series: John i Mycroft [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Mycorft to tak naprawdę idiota, Pani Hudson jest wścibska
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitomipol/pseuds/Hitomipol
Summary: Mija trochę czasu zanim John i Mycorft w końcu dochodzą do wniosku, że mogą czuć do siebie coś więcej. Gdy wszystko jest na dobrej drodze do ich pierwszej randki, Mycrfot słyszy Johna i go nad interpretuje.LUBMycroft nie jest tak mądry jak sądzi, a John zawsze wie co należy zrobić.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To najpierw miało należeć do moich krótkich historii, ale ostatecznie wszystko się rozrosło i stwierdziłam, że to wyszło zbyt długie jak na krótką historię.

Wbrew temu co mógł czasem sugerować Lestrade, nigdy nie czuł się gorszy ani upokorzony, gdy przychodziło do braci Holmes. Obydwaj byli błyskotliwi i nie starali się tego nawet ukrywać. Normalne, że bywał zazdrosny o ich inteligencję, ale podobnie czuła się większość osób, która miała z nimi styczność. Imponowali mu przez większość czasu, a bawili, kiedy w ich zachowaniu brakowało obycia przeciętnej osoby, to tyczyło się zwłaszcza Sherlocka, bo Mycroft wpasowywał się całkiem dobrze w społeczeństwo i szło mu bardzo dobrze ukrywanie, iż tak naprawdę nie widzi głębszego sensu w większości tych zachowań, a doszukuje się w nich raczej względów praktycznych, niż zwyczajnego, miłego, ludzkiego gestu. 

Co nie znaczyło, że był złym człowiekiem, ani trochę. Był trudny jako człowiek i skupiony na rzeczach, przez które zapominał o swoim życiu osobistym (nie licząc Sherlocka i Euros), a to każdego człowieka czyniło zimnym. 

On sam bez większych trudności potrafił zrozumieć co powodowało ludźmi w różnych sytuacjach i nie potrzebował do tego genialnego umysłu. Niekiedy czuł, że trochę, odrobinę, imponuje tym Sherlockowi, ale Mycroft nie postrzegał tego tak jak jego młodszy brat i kpił z tego, co nie znaczy, że czasem nie widział spojrzenia mężczyzny, gdy wybrnął z mało komfortowej sytuacji, z której żaden z braci Holmes nie wymknąłby się tak gładko. Była tam głównie ulga, że niebezpieczeństwo minęło, ale gdzieś pod powierzchnią, za każdym razem, dostrzegał subtelne zainteresowanie, które wywoływało u niego dreszcze. Jak najbardziej przyjemne dreszcze. 

Na szczęście szybko zapominał o tych momentach, kiedy Rose konsekwentnie przypominała mu o swojej obecności, choć wcale nie musiała, bo teraz, gdy skończyła sześć lat, na prawie każdym kroku chwaliła mu się swoimi powoli nabywanymi umiejętnościami w czytaniu. Sądząc po tym co umiała w tym wieku, z ulgą mógł stwierdzić, że nie wyrośnie na kolejnego geniusza, z którym będzie musiał się użerać, co oczywiście było przerażające dla Sherlocka, który był przekonany, że jeżeli będzie dorastał w jego towarzystwie to nasiąknie jego inteligencją. Życie nieubłaganie pokazało mu, że tak się nie stanie i nie miał problemu z częstym przypominaniem o tym Johnowie, ponieważ był pewien, że to on musiał zrobić coś źle po drodze, i przez to Rose nie jest kolejnym geniuszem. 

Za to pani Hudson mówiła, że dopóki pozostanie taka urocza to nie trzeba jej nic więcej. Z przerażeniem sobie przypomniał co pani Hudson robiła w klubie swojego męża, i od tamtej pory uważnie ją obserwował gdy stroiła Rose i modlił się, żeby nie przekonywała jej do czegoś podobnego. 

Tymczasem najlepszym opiekunem dla małej okazała się Molly, która traktowała ją jak normalne dziecko w jej wieku i niespecjalnie próbowała zafascynować ją swoją pracę, i bardzo dobrze, bo średnio wyobrażał sobie swoja córeczkę, kiedy z pomocą Molly rozcina martwego człowieka (Sherlock już to proponował, ale szybko mu to wybił z głowy). 

Po kilku latach od śmierci Mary, nareszcie mógł nazwać swoje życie udanym, zbyt długo skupiał się na myślach, co by było gdyby Mary żyła. Przez to zapominał o Rose, a jego życie stało w miejscu. Nie chciał tego ani dla siebie, ani dla swojej córki. 

Po latach znowu spróbował chodzić na randki, ale wszystkie okazały się katastrofą, przynajmniej dla niego. Nie chodziło o to, że żadna z nich nie była Mary, pogodził się z ta myślą, po prostu każdej z tych kobiet czegoś brakowało, coś go od nich odrzucało. Doszedł do momentu, w którym słuchanie narzekań Sherlocka, stało się przyjemniejsze niż randki, więc przestał na nie chodzić i wcale tego nie żałował. Miał więcej czasu dla Rose i Sherlock przestał go męczyć gadaniem o tym, że nie ma mu kto pomagać przy sprawach. 

Wiele rzeczy zmieniło się po Euros, ale ta cała sprawa najbardziej wpłynęła na Mycrofta, który odwiedzał Sherlocka coraz częściej i stał się mniej zdystansowany. John nie mógł nadziwić się tą zmianą, ale raczej był z niej zadowolony, bo Sherlock miał kogoś dodatkowego, kogo mógł obarczać swoimi dziwnymi pomysłami. Rose tez cieszyła obecność Mycrofta, bo pomimo swojego wieku widziała jak niezręcznie czuje się on w jej obecności, a zwłaszcza gdy zwraca się do niego bezpośrednio. Korzystała z tego perfidnie i bawiła się jego kosztem, niezbyt okrutnie, ale nadal. W takich momentach zastanawiał się czy aby na pewno Rose jest dokładnie taka sama jak jej rówieśnicy, i po pewnym czasie musiał uznać, że jednak nie jest tak mało genialna, jak zakładał Sherlock. 

Co najważniejsze, jak dla Johna, częstsza obecność Mycrofta zmieniała sposób w jaki go postrzegał. Im więcej czasu z nim spędzał, tym częściej miał okazję widzieć w nim ludzkie odruchy, a to czyniło go kimś więcej niż tylko wszechwładnym bratem Sherlocka. Kimś o wiele więcej, bo jego uwaga zaczęła sprawiać mu nie małą przyjemność i nie chodziło tylko o chwile, kiedy rzucał mu to specyficzne spojrzenie. 

Zaczął cenić sobie zdanie Johna, co wcześniej było nie do pomyślenia. Przestał czuć się wyrzutkiem w jego obecności, co miało miejsce wcześniej jeszcze przed Mary. Trochę mu zajęło uświadomienie sobie, że jego szacunek do inteligencji Mycrofta, zaczął przeradzać się w coś większego. Nie chciał tego nazywać nawet w swoich myślach, ale był boleśnie świadomy co to było. Nie tylko on, bo również pani Hudson, która posyłała mu jednoznaczne spojrzenia, kiedy w domu przy Baker Street pojawiał się starszy z braci Holmes. Pewnego dnia posunęła się nawet do tego, że przy herbacie do ucha powiedziała mu, że Mycroft wygląda tego dnia wyjątkowo przystojnie. Nie mógł się z nią nie zgodzić, ale otrzymał zdziwione spojrzenie od Holmesów, kiedy opluł się herbatą i cały zaczerwienił. Szybko uciekł z fotela, wymawiając się tym, iż obiecał Rose pobawić się z nią tego popołudnia. 

Czuł się jak zakochany nastolatek, który nie potrafi wyznać miłości ukochanej... ukochanemu raczej. Co innego jednak miał zrobić skoro chodziło o Mycrofta, nie zwyczajną osobę. Gdy chodzi o braci Holmes, wszystko jest inaczej, nie można z nimi postępować jak ze zwykłymi ludźmi, bo to po prostu nie zda egzaminu. Zresztą jeśli prześledzić to co mówił Mycroft, to dłuższe relacje są dla niego bezsensowne, i o ile angażują się w nie inni ludzie, i nie widzi z tym żadnego problemu, to on sam nie jest równie naiwny, by robić coś podobnego. Dla niego miłość nie istnieje. To tylko pewne reakcje chemiczne zachodzące w ludzkim organizmie, jak mówi Sherlock. 

Od początku jest na straconej pozycji i jedyne czego może się spodziewać, gdyby spróbował zrobić jakikolwiek krok w stronę Mycrofta, to ośmieszenie. Nie ma zamiaru być pośmiewiskiem, a poza tym jest już za stary na podobne podchody. 

* * *`

To co się wydarzyło nigdy nie powinno mieć miejsca, a zdarzyły się tylko i wyłącznie, dlatego że uległ Euros, że przyprowadził do niej tego cholernego Moriarty, to wszystko zaczęło. 

Zawsze mu wychodziło. Wszystko. Nawet jeśli zdarzały się problemy to nie były wielkie i w miarę szybko je rozwiązywał, tymczasem jego siostra zagrała z nim w grę, w którą grac nie potrafił i gdyby zagrał to by przegrał. Czuł się okropnie z tego powodu, ale cieszył się kiedy okazało się, że Euros chodzi o Sherlocka. Nie powinien tak się czuć, ale to prawda. 

Ci którzy mówili, że jest tchórzem mieli rację. 

Przez tą sytuację nie mało musiał się tłumaczyć przed królową, nigdy wcześniej nie było mu wstyd, w ogóle, ani razu. Za to teraz nie potrafił się pogodzić. Najtrudniej było mu z rodzicami, matka zachowywała się tak jakby nigdy nie miała mu tego wybaczyć. Robił różne rzeczy, ale ona zawsze mu wybaczała tym razem było tysiąc razy trudniej. Najlepiej z tym poradził sobie Sherlock, który szczerze polubił Euros, co go całkiem zaskoczyło, biorąc pod uwagę to, czego dowiedział się przez te wydarzenia. Miał przez resztę swojego życia wierzyć, że tęskni za psem, a nie za bratem. To nie tak miało być. Bez tej wiedzy byłoby mu lepiej. 

Jego życie, po tym jak wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że Euros jednak żyje, potoczyło się dość niespodziewanie. Na początku bardzo starał się unikać Sherlocka i rodziców zwłaszcza, co do rodziców, nie musiał się nawet starać, bo matka była naprawdę zła, ale Sherlock ciągle czegoś od niego chciał i wymagał również, żeby był obecny na jego spotkaniach z ich siostrą. Irytowało go to, ale z czasem przestał widzieć z tym problem i nawet nie zauważył kiedy zaczął pojawiać się w domu na Baker Street, o wiele częściej niż miało to miejsce wcześniej. Sherlock nie widział w tym problemu, pani Hudson cieszyła się z, jak to ujęła, „umocnienia rodzinnych więzi”, a John... On raczej niezbyt go zauważał zwłaszcza, że przez większość czasu gdy nie był w pracy, zajmował się Rose, która urosła zaskakująco szybko, i nie trzeba było długo czekać zanim zaczęła zadawać pytania o wszystko. Pytała głównie o rzeczy najprostsze, co było zrozumiałe skoro była dzieckiem, ale równie szybko co dorosła, zaczęła dostrzegać więcej rzeczy niż większość dzieci w jej wieku. Na pewno zorientowała się, że nie czuł zbyt komfortowo w jej towarzystwie, bo co niby miał robić z dzieckiem? Odpowiedzi na pytania to jedno, ale gdy proponowała mu swoją wymyślona herbatkę nie miał zielonego pojęcia co robić i nie bardzo chciał się dowiadywać. 

Z czasem, o wiele ciekawszy niż cokolwiek innego, okazał się John, którego zaczął postrzegać inaczej. Był zły na siebie za tą słabość, ale naprawdę nie mógł na to nic poradzić. Nie miał żadnego wpływu na to, że jego oczy często, naprawdę zbyt często, uciekały w stronę doktora Watsona. Po pewnym czasie, z przerażeniem stwierdził, że pani Hudson to zauważyła. Posyłała mu znaczące uśmiechy i spojrzenia, co nie uszło uwadze Johna, który uważnie jej się przyglądał w takich momentach. 

Od początku zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest na przegranej pozycji. John to normalny człowiek, którego jego postępowanie co najmniej dziwi. Traktuje życie w taki i nie inny sposób, który dla zwyczajnej osoby jest niezrozumiały, więc zapewne John uważa go za człowieka żałosnego, który skupia się tylko i wyłącznie na swojej pracy, i ma w tym wiele racji. 

Chciałby być bardziej odpowiedni, chciałby być osobą, która mogłaby zwyczajnie się z nim spotkać i pomóc mu w opiece nad Rose, ale taki nie jest i dla tego nie ma szans u Johna. Im szybciej się z tym pogodzi, tym lepiej dla niego.

* * *

Od prawie dwóch minut był w drodze na Baker Street, tak samo jak pięć rządowych jednostek. Nie zastanawiał się nawet przez chwilę gdy otrzymał wiadomość od pani Hudson, iż musi jak najszybciej pojawić się w mieszkaniu swojego brata, ponieważ grozi im niebezpieczeństwo. Wyraźnie dała mu tym znać, że nie chodzi tylko o Sherlocka, ale również o Johna i jego córkę, nie wybaczyłby sobie gdyby któremuś z nich coś się stało. 

Na miejscu był w ciągu czterech minut, bo na szczęście, znajdował się akurat w pobliżu. Agenci byli już na miejscu i wchodzili do domu. Nie przejmując się niebezpieczeństwem, które może go tam zastać, wszedł do środka razem z nimi i zaczął wysuwać szpadę z parasola. Na pewno nie spodziewał się tego co zastał w środku. 

W salonie siedział zdezorientowany John z filiżanką herbaty w ręce. W pomieszczeniu nie było nikogo innego niż on, nie licząc agentów, i z pewnością nie był w żadnym niebezpieczeństwie. 

Zauważając wchodzącego do pokoju Mycrofta, odłożył filiżankę i zamykając oczy rozmasował nasadę nosa.

\- Mycroft, co za niespodziewana wizyta. - brzmiał bardzo spokojnie, ale nie trudno było się zorientować, że to tylko pozory.

\- Rzeczywiście, - przyznał przywracając parasolkę do jej zwyczajnego stanu. - niespodziewana. 

\- A co cię tu sprowadza? Oczywiście jeśli można wiedzieć. - tym razem ukrywanie zdenerwowania poszło mu trochę gorzej i sam się wzdrygnął na spojrzenie, które posłał w kierunku agentów. 

Nie chciał go zdenerwować jeszcze bardziej, więc odesłał ich skinieniem ręki i spróbował przyjąć jak najswobodniejszą pozę. Dawno nie było okazji by znajdowali się sami w jednym pomieszczeniu, gdyż czuwał nad tym by nie pojawiać się w tym mieszkaniu jeżeli Sherlocka nie ma w domu. Tymczasem, stoi przed nim i najwyraźniej robi z siebie idiotę. 

\- Cóż pani Hudson to całkiem sprytna staruszka. - stwierdził starając się patrzeć wszędzie, tylko nie na Johna.

\- To prawda, chociaż nie wiem o co konkretnie chodzi. - rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, nadal odrobinę zdezorientowany i w końcu wskazał dłonią fotel. - Może usiądź. Po coś chyba przyszedłeś, ty i twoi... ludzie. 

Wolał się nie pogrążać, więc usiadł i bez słowa przyglądał się swoim dłoniom. Ta kobieta zdecydowanie jest szalona, to, że wie to jedno, ale że działa i to w taki sposób, to lekka przesada.

\- Więc co się stało? - zapytał John i wrócił do herbaty.

\- Nie wiem.

Po tym zapadło mało przyjemne milczenie, podczas którego starał się wyglądać godnie, co raczej słabo mu wychodziło. Było jasne, że pani Hudson zwabiła go tutaj, gdy nie ma nikogo innego niż John, w jednym, oczywistym powodzie. Dała mu okazję, całkiem dobrą, ale co z tego skoro nawet gdyby miał szanse, to nie wie jak miałby się za to zabrać. 

\- Whisky. - powiedział w końcu John, zaskakując tym samym Mycrofta. - Tu potrzebna jest whisky.

Poszedł do kuchni i po chwili wrócił z butelką, całkiem dobrej whisky co zaskakujące, i dwiema szklankami. Czyżby jego towarzystwo było aż tak złe, że musi je sobie uprzyjemniać alkoholem?

Ta myśl go zabolała, ale nie dał nic po sobie poznać i przyjął szklankę, podaną przez Johna. Pił lepsze, chociaż to jest naprawdę dobre, ale co to ma teraz za znaczenie.?

\- Pani Hudson, prawda? Wszystko zauważy. Ta kobieta nie ma ograniczeń. - John westchnął i za jednym razem wypił cały alkohol, tylko po to, żeby za chwilę sobie dolać.

\- Spotkajmy się, może jutro. - powiedział Mycroft i nie czekając na odpowiedź wstał i ruszył do wyjścia.

\- Do jutra. - usłyszał jeszcze odpowiedź Johna i zamknął za sobą drzwi. 

* * *

Jak mógł wcześniej tego nie zauważyć? Czy to nie było dość oczywiste, skoro pani Hudson się zorientowała?

Nie tylko on czuł coś do Johna, ale i on do niego. To było zrozumiałe, gdyż zareagował bardzo podobnie na pomysł tej kobiety. Musiała zauważyć, że obydwaj mają podobne uczucia i postanowiła zadziałać w tym kierunku. 

Może i było to wścibskie, ale gdyby czegoś nie zrobiła, to równie dobrze nigdy by nie wyszli z tej nieświadomości.

Teraz tylko pozostała mu pierwsza randka z doktorem Johnem Watsonem. 

* * * 

Teraz czeka go randka z Mycroftem Holmes. 

To z pewnością ostatnie czego się spodziewał. Jak pani Hudson mogła wpaść na podobny pomysł? Nie wiedział dokładnie co powiedziała Mycroftowi, ale jego agenci hucznie wparowujący do salonu i sam Mycroft, który wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, to oczywisty znak, że wymyśliła coś strasznego. Nie miał by nic przeciwko pomocy, ale delikatnej pomocy, jakiejś sugestii, a ona tymczasem ściągnęła Mycrofta, do niego, w czasie kiedy Molly zabrała Rose do zoo i o dziwo, towarzyszył im w tym Sherlock. Sam zaproponował, że się z nimi wybierze, więc może i jego zaangażowała do tego planu. Kto wie, ta kobieta jest zdolna do wszystkiego. 

* * *

Miał co do tego spotkanie naprawdę poważne plany. W całym swoim życiu nie myślał o nikim równie poważnie. W przeciwieństwie do Sherlocka, utrzymywał kontakty intymne z innymi ludźmi, nie za często, ale zdarzało mu się to. Nie był obojętny na te bodźce. 

John to całkiem co innego. Po raz pierwszy zapragnął czegoś głębszego i teraz gdy nadarzyła się okazja, na pewno z niej nie zrezygnuje, ani jej nie zmarnuje. Ponownie, uważnie prześledził życiorys Johna i jego preferencje, by w końcu wybrać średniej jakości restaurację z francuskim jedzeniem, niedaleko centrum. Uznał, że to miejsce, w którym będzie czuł się najswobodniej. 

Był w drodze po Johna, gdy uświadomił sobie, że nie poinformował go, ale umawiali się na dzisiejszy dzień, więc musi się go spodziewać, tym bardziej, że nie zadzwonił by się upewnić. Musi to być dla niego oczywiste, że stawi się o odpowiedniej godzinie. 

Nie chciał zdradzać swojego podekscytowania, więc wszedł po schodach wolnym krokiem i delikatnie zapukał w drzwi. Nie usłyszał zaproszenia, ale z środka dochodził głos Sherlocka, więc wszedł. 

W salonie panował bałagan. Większy niż zazwyczaj, co oznaczało ogromny bałagan, bo John czy pani Hudson, nie zawsze mieli czas posprzątać po Sherlocku, więc zazwyczaj panował nieporządek, tym razem był o wiele większy. 

Poszedł za głosem Sherlocka, do jego sypialni,a gdy już miał tam wejść usłyszał Johna. 

\- Sherlock! - krzyknął John i jego brat zamilkł. - Ostrożnie, nie ściskaj mnie tak mocno, bo coś mi zrobisz. Rób co mówię i wszystko będzie w porządku.

Zastygł przed drzwiami i myśl, że miałby tam teraz wejść i to zobaczyć, o dziwo, przeraziła go. Wyszedł z mieszkania jak najciszej i kazał kierowcy odwieźć się do domu. 

* * *

Nie spodziewał się tego. Nawet nie wyobrażała sobie, że może się to wydarzyć, no ale w końcu żaden rodzic nie wyobraża sobie, że jego dziecko zachoruje. Kiedy wrócił z nocnej zmiany, Rose spokojnie spała. Wziął szybki prysznic i z ulgą położył się do łóżka.

Obudził go Sherlock, było około godziny trzynastej. Był spanikowany i nie potrafił nic zrozumieć z jego bełkotu. Mówił coś o statystykach umieralności wśród dzieci, ale nie wiedział do czego. Dał się poprowadzić do pokoju Rose, który znajdował się na dole, w części pani Hudson, która z chęcią przekazała jej nieużywany pokój, gdy tylko sprowadzili się na Baker Street. 

Gdy tylko do niego wszedł, zrozumiał dlaczego Sherlock się tak zachowywał. 

Jego córka leżała w łóżku, na wpół świadoma, cała rozpalona, a w jej oczach błyszczały łzy.

\- Tatusiu. - powiedziała płaczliwym tonem i przestała powstrzymywać łzy.

\- Jestem tutaj kochanie. - powiedział i ją objął.

Pogłaskał ją po głowie, przy okazji dotykając czoła, które wręcz parzyło. 

Spanikowanemu Sherlockowi, nakazał się uspokoić i przygotować łóżko w jego pokoju, żeby mógł przenieść tam Rose. Uznał, że tam będzie mu najwygodniej się nią zajmować. 

Przeziębiła się i nie groziło jej nic poważnego, bo nie na darmo miała ojca lekarza. Sherlock cały czas przytaczał mu te idiotyczne statystki i prawdopodobieństwa, i wcale nie pomagał. John nie miał wątpliwości, że Sherlock myślał iż tak mu pomogą, ale tym razem był zbyt zdenerwowany, by być dla niego wyrozumiałym. 

W pewnym momencie chwycił go za ramiona i kazała mu się upewnić, że nie zaraziła się jakaś śmiertelną, egzotyczną chorobą. W tym momencie, Sherlock osiągnął najwyższy poziom absurdu. Na miłość boską był przecież lekarzem i zorientował się gdyby doszło do czegoś podobnego! I nie zważając na Rose, która była obecnie w lekkim śnie, krzyknął.

\- Sherlock! Ostrożnie, nie ściskaj mnie tak mocno, bo coś mi zrobisz. Rób co mówię i wszystko będzie w porządku.

To w końcu uciszyło wyższego mężczyznę, który przybrał nieodgadnioną minę i bez słowa, usiadł na skraju łóżka, wbijając uważne spojrzenie w Rose, która, o dziwo, się nie obudziła.

Ostatecznie zignorował go i wrócił do opieki nad Rose. 

* * *

Czuł się upokorzony. Dlaczego niby John zgodził się z nim wyjść jeżeli było coś pomiędzy nim a jego bratem? Przede wszystkim dlaczego, niczego nie zauważył? Był mistrzem spostrzegawczości, chełpił się tym, iż bywał lepszy od Sherlocka, a tymczasem nie zauważył niczego. 

Zirytowany rzucił pióro na biurko, chcąc przestać próbować skupiać się na dokumentach, skoro i tak nic mu nie wychodziło. To była kolejna dawka problemów, które większości ani trochę go nie dotyczyły. Poświęcał większość swojego życia na służbę krajowi, i co z tego miał? Herbatki z królową, która była czarująca, ale jej ulubiona herbata była dla niego obrzydliwa, i mężczyznę, którego, przyznawał się do tego po raz pierwszy, kochał, ale co z tego, kiedy ten najwyraźniej wolał jego brata.

Tyle zmarnowanych lat, po to tylko, by być samotnym i nawet w swoim wolnym czasie zadowalać brytyjską królową. 

* * *

Wyjątkowo nieznośna była myśl, że musi spędzić kolejny wieczór samotnie, więc odgrzebywał stare sprawy i wynajdował nowe by jak najdłużej zatrzymać ludzi w pracy i nie musieć wracać do domu. Nie chciał jednak, żeby uważali go za całkowitego dupka, więc oficjalnie zakończył pracę o wpół do ósmej. 

Wrócił do domu, a że nie czuł w ogóle zmęczenia, znowu zabrał się do pracy. Dopiero co był sfrustrowany, że całe życie jej poświęcił, a teraz przypominał sobie jak zbawcza była dla niego, bo sprawiała, że zapominał o swoim niezbyt udanym życiu, potem zaczynał zastanawiać się jak mógł pozwolić by jego życie potoczyło się w ten sposób i tak w kółko. 

Powoli tracił cierpliwość do samego siebie, ale znając życie zginie, zanim zdąży ją stracić całkowicie.

Gdy dochodziła jedenasta, zrezygnował z walki z papierami i w końcu położył się do łóżka, jednak długo nie mógł zasnąć, bo jego myśli prze cały czas kręciły się wokół Johna. I Sherlocka.

* * *

Odetchnął z ulgą dopiero późnym wieczorem, gdy znacznie udało mu się obniżyć gorączkę i Rose spała już spokojnie. Sherlock cały czas chodził po domu nadąsany, ale robił wszystko co mu powiedział. Podobała mu się nawet ta posłuszność, ale nie potrafiłby jej bardziej wykorzystać, bo wiedział, że była wywołana troską o Rose. 

Na szczęście w nieszczęściu, pani Hudson zachowywała zimną krew i była dla niego olbrzymim wsparciem. Rose była bardzo zdrowym dzieckiem i ostatni raz zachorowała tak poważnie jakieś dwa lata wcześniej. Przez to, że tak rzadko chorowała był tą sytuacją bardziej zestresowany niż większość rodziców.

Dopiero kiedy sprawdził jeszcze Rose, przed położeniem się do łóżka, przypomniał sobie, że miał się tego dni spotkać z Mycroftem. Szybko sprawdził swój telefon, ale nie miał nieodebranych połączeń, ani żadnych wiadomości. Nie przejął się tym zbytnio, ostatecznie uznając, że jednym ze swoich sposób dowiedział się o chorobie Rose i postanowił dać mu trochę czasu. Odłożył telefon na szafeczkę i w końcu zasnął, niespokojnym snem.

* * *

Zaczął się martwić gdy po czterech dniach nie miał żadnego kontaktu ze strony Mycrofta. Rose wyglądał i czuła się już o wiele lepiej i każdym możliwym sposobem próbowała go przekonać, żeby pozwolił jej wyjść pobawić się na zewnątrz. Odmawiał kategorycznie każdej takiej prośbie i wzdrygał się widząc burą pogodę za oknami, będąc wypełni świadomym, jak łatwo mogłaby się znów pochorować na takiej pogodzie.

Długo myślał nad tym co powinien zrobić. Bał się zadzwonić, sam do końca nie wiedział czemu. Chyba dlatego, że Mycroft był typem człowieka, który o wszystkim decyduje i najczęściej narzuca innym swoją wolę, więc proponowanie mu czegokolwiek byłoby dla niego bardzo dziwne. Uznał jednak, że nie może pozwolić sobie na popadanie w paranoję, więc wyciągnął telefon i wybrał numer Mycrofta. 

Po kilku sygnałach, Mycroft odebrał.

\- Coś się stało John? - zapytał, nawet się nie witając. To było wyjątkowo dziwne, bo Mycroft zawsze starała się zachować choćby pozory kultury.

\- Chyba ja powinienem zadać to pytanie. Rozumiem, że nasze spotkanie ostatnio się nie udało, ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego się ze mną w ogóle nie kontaktujesz.

\- Ja za to nie rozumiem, po co chcesz zachowywać jakiekolwiek kontakty ze mną. Z tego co słyszę, doskonale obydwaj wiemy co się wydarzyło tamtego dnia, więc po co to robisz?  
\- To pewnego rodzaju gra, nie wiedziałem, że w ogóle interesują cię takie rzeczy. Wydawałeś się mi, jak to mówią... porządnym człowiekiem.

Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz słyszał taki monolog ze strony Mycrofta, ale najdziwniejsze było to co sugerował. Co niby takiego zrobił tamtego dnia iż Mycroft stwierdził, że nie jest porządnym człowiekiem? 

\- Możesz mi to wytłumaczyć dokładnie? Bo nie mam żadnego pojęcia o co ci chodzi.

\- Z tego co wiem, ludzie twojego pokroju, grę na... dwa fronty, uważają za mało porządną, więc to chyba jasne co powiedziałem. Jednak najbardziej mnie ciekawi fakt, że postanowiłeś zabawić się akurat z nami. Bracia Holmes, co za dziwny wybór. A może to właśnie dodaje pikanterii. - gdy przez dłuższą chwile, John się nie odzywał, zbyt zszokowany, bo zrobić cokolwiek, Mycroft najwyraźniej uznał to za koniec ich rozmowy. - Miło było rozmawiać, do widzenia.

I się rozłączył. 

Przez chwilę stał, tępo wpatrując się w telefon. Czy Mycroft sugerował, że on i Sherlock...

Wziął głęboki oddech i wybrał numer Sherlocka. 

* * *

\- Nie chcę tam jechać, John. - powiedział Sherlock, rzucając mu błagalne spojrzenie.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Ktoś coś namieszał, nie wiem, który z was i tego mam właśnie zamiar się dowiedzieć. - do głosu znowu doszła jego żołnierska natura i nawet Sherlock, nie potrafił mu się zbytnio sprzeciwiać, gdy przechodził w tryb żołnierza.

\- Nie możesz załatwić tego przez telefon... - spróbował znowu Sherlock, ale zmilkł widząc stanowcze spojrzenie swojego przyjaciela.

Ucieszył się, widząc, że Sherlock w końcu postanowił przestać marudzić i skupił się na drodze do domu Mycrofta. 

Nie miał zielonego pojęcia co sprawiło, że Mycroft pomyślał, że on i Sherlock... że mogłoby ich coś łączyć. Na przestrzeni lat wiele osób to sugerowało, a nasiliło się to po tym jak ponownie zamieszkał na Baker Street, tyle że z Rose. Ludzie wyobrażali sobie, że przedstawiają sobą teraz stereotyp szczęśliwej rodzinki i skoro znów tam zamieszkał, na pewno są razem. Nie miało to żadnego związku z prawdą, ale szybko dał sobie z pokój z bezsensownymi tłumaczeniami. Wystarczało mu, że on i jego najbliżsi wiedzą jaka jest prawda.

Przynajmniej myślał tak do czasu, aż w jakiś sposób Mycroft uznał, że on i Sherlock to jednak para. Był na tyle inteligentny, że jakieś pojedyncze insynuacje powinny być dla niego niewystarczającym powodem, więc musiał usłyszeć i zobaczyć coś naprawdę znaczącego, to musiał być naprawdę twardy dowód. A co dokładnie, tego miał zamiar się teraz dowiedzieć.

Gdy zaparkował przed jego domem wziął głęboki oddech i skinieniem głowy nakazał Sherlockowi wyjść z samochodu, ten rozsądnie milczał i od razu, bez pukanie wszedł do środka, a kiedy przekroczył próg zaczął krzyczeć.

\- Mycroft, chodź tu! Wiem, że tu jesteś!

Milczał, uznając metodę Sherlocka za najskuteczniejszą i w napięciu czekał na pojawienie się Mycrofta.

Nie musiał długo czekać, by zobaczyć jak ten schodzi po schodach. Od razu zauważył, że wyglądał na spiętego pomimo pierwszego wrażenia pełnego obojętności. Już dawno przestały na niego działać jego zagrywki.

\- Czego chcesz Sherlock, dobrze wiem, że ostatnio nie wpakowałeś się w nic niebezpiecznego. - brzmiał chłodno i nie usłyszał w jego głosie choćby drżenia. Spodziewał się tego.

\- To nie ja, to John. - mruknął Sherlock i rozsiadł się w fotelu.

\- Chcę wiedzieć – zanim kontynuował upewnił się, że miał całkowitą uwagę Mycrofta, choć ten nawet na niego nie patrzył, to nie potrzebował jego wzroku by wiedzieć, że jest skupiony na nim. - dlaczego sądzisz, że mnie i Sherlocka łączy cokolwiek. 

\- To raczej proste, gdy się było świadkiem. - jego ton nie zelżał choćby odrobinę, ale to nadal nie zbiło Johna z tropu.

\- Bardzo ciekawe, bo nie ma żadnej takiej sytuacji, której mógłbyś być świadkiem. Może powiesz coś więcej.

Długo się nie odzywał i w końcu, nareszcie, spojrzał na niego. Po raz pierwszy miał okazję widzieć w oczach Mycrofta prawdziwą niepewność.

\- W dniu, w którym się umówiliśmy, poszedłem do waszego mieszkania żeby zabrać cie do miasta, ale zrezygnowałem kiedy usłyszałem to. - ostatnie słowa wypowiedział szeptem i przyciągnął tym uwagę Sherlocka. Jego brat najwyraźniej nigdy nie brzmiał tak niepewnie. Niepewność nie była cechą braci Holmes. 

\- Co dokładnie usłyszałeś?

\- Jak mówiłeś do Sherlocka, miało to bardzo wyraźny wydźwięk.

\- Nie wiem co dokładnie usłyszałeś. - naprawdę nie miał pojęcia co konkretnie miał okazję usłyszeć Mycroft. - Różne rzeczy mogłeś usłyszeć, i nie pamiętam niczego konkretnego, bo Rose się rozchorowała i dla wygody przenieśliśmy ja do sypialni Sherlocka, jako tej najbliżej kuchni. Więc tak się składa, że tamtego dnia trochę przebywałem w jego sypialni.

Tym razem w spojrzeniu Mycrofta zobaczył nadzieję i ulgę.

\- Nie kłamiesz, pomiędzy tobą i Sherlockiem nigdy nie doszło do niczego związanego z seksem?

Słowo „seks”, zabrzmiało w ustach góry lodowej wyjątkowo zabawnie i nie mógł powstrzymać delikatnego uśmiechu, który nie uszedł uwadze Mycrofta.

\- Nigdy, zapytaj Sherlocka, on nie będzie widział sensu w kłamaniu w tej sytuacji.

\- Tak tak. Ja i John, związek platoniczny. Czy to wystarczy ci braciszku, żebyś kontynuował swoje żałosne podloty? - och, ta sytuacja była dla Sherlocka zbyt zabawna, by mógł mu odpuścić. 

\- Tak. - odpowiedział starszy Holmes i posłała Johnowi beznadziejne spojrzenie.

\- Wiem, rozumiem. - zapewnił go John i pociągnął Sherlocka za sobą. 

Przed wyjściem z budynku, co zdecydowanie nie było tym, czego spodziewał się Mycroft, rzucił na odchodnym:

\- Do jutra.


End file.
